


Do It For Him

by peternurphy



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Song Parody, Steven Universe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4668161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peternurphy/pseuds/peternurphy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A parody of Do It For Her from Steven Universe s02e06, Sworn to the Sword.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It For Him

[ANNATAR]

Alright. Everything begins with the metal. Remember -   
  
_You do it for them,_  
_And you would do it again_  
_You do it for him, that is to say_  
_You do it for them._  
  
_Keep the flame strong,_  
_Keep your fingers steady,_  
_As you’re bending, shaping,_  
_Breathing is the key_  
  
_Pliers, fire,_  
_Now make sure it’s even_  
_And as you’re shaping the runes,_  
_Keep it soft, stay steady_

[CELEBRIMBOR]  
_Keep the flame strong,_ (Good,)  
_Keep my fingers steady,_ (Right.)  
_As I’m bending, shaping-_  
[ANNATAR]  
Concentrate! See look - it's falling apart!

[CELEBRIMBOR]  
_Pliers, fire,_  
[ANNATAR]  
Yes, but put all your Fëa into it!  
_Everything you have, everything you are_  
_You’ve got to give_  
  
_When everything is dark,_  
_And they’ve got you surrounded,_  
_And you have nothing but the way you feel, ability, and the forge,_  
_You think about how he’ll think of you, and praise you after the war!_  
  
_And then you do it for him,_  
_Shape the gold, place the gems,_  
_You do it for him, that is to say_  
_You do it for them._

_Deep down you know_  
_You can’t end the discord,_  
_But that doesn’t mean_  
_You can’t work for their sake_  
  
_What they will know_  
_Is your skill and talent_  
_Even though you’re Noldor,_  
_You’ll be known and loved_  
  
[CELEBRIMBOR]  
_Deep down I know_  
My birthright is hated (True,)  
_But I know that I can create and make light_  
_(But you know that you can create and make light)_  
  
_With my skill and resolve_ (Good,)  
_I can make my own name,_ (Yes, excellent!)  
_I can show my genius,_  
_I can craft and shape._  
  
_I can do it for them,_  
[Both]  _You’d do it for them,_  
[Annatar]  _Okay, now place in the gem,_ (Yes, sir.)  
_You do it for him, and now you say:_  
[Celebrimbor]  _I’ll do it for them._


End file.
